Wrestling and boxing have long been a staple in providing hours of fun and entertainment for children and adults. Toy wrestling and boxing action figures and play pieces have allowed wrestling and boxing fans to reenact and create wrestling and boxing matches that resemble real-life wrestling and/or fighting activities. As wrestling continues to increase in popularity, so does the desire to have more play opportunities and apparatus that better mimic action in the wrestling ring. Signature moves created by various wrestlers, such as Sweet Chin Music (by Shawn Michaels) or the Lariant Clothesline (by Lance Cade), require specific elements of the wrestling ring stage to be properly replicated, and often call for certain details of the wrestling ring stage that are not easily implemented in a scaled toy version. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy ring stage apparatus that allows for accurate enactment of wrestling and fighting activities. It is also desirable to provide a toy ring stage apparatus that presents multiple play elements, increasing an end user's interaction with the toy ring stage, and encouraging imaginative play.